Sorry isn't Enough
by kimi21
Summary: When sorry isn't enough, how do you pick up the pieces and move on? How do you come back to everything you left to find only what you have broken. Only her anger is left can sakura move past it to allow her to love him again?How can he even ask? Sak/Sas. ratings may change. * I do not own Naruto* discontinued? or very long hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Paste y

*Hi there! Let me just take a quick minute to say this is my first fan fiction (yay confetti!) and to thank you for reading. I also want to say as a frequent reader of fan fiction myself (as in obsessed with) I know that my biggest issue is people never updating or just stopping all together without at least putting discontinued. So I'm going to lead by example. I promise my readers (assuming I have any) that I will update this story once a week on Sundays, sometime before midnight deal? And if I ever should fail to do this (let's face it life gets in the way sometimes) I promise to at least give a semi valid excuse-reason. Other than that ratings may change later on, we shall see. Sorry first chapter is a little short. This takes place right after Sasuke kills Itachi. Please enjoy!*

Chapter 1- Home Coming

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The gates to Konoha opened agonizingly slowly, seemingly as wary of his return as he was. Though Sasuke would never openly admit he was nervous. The last time he had passed through these gates he had proclaimed himself a rogue ninja and abandoned all hope of ever calling Konoha home again. But like hell he was going to say any of that, instead he decided to focus his energy on maintaining his neutral façade while being literally daggered back into the village by an over excited Naruto and a seemingly detached Kakashi.

``Welcome home! `` Naruto exclaimed as the gates swung wide all the while grinning ear to ear. Naruto`s stance wavered slightly, he was begging to really feel his injuries from his earlier battle with Sasuke. Kakashi made a move as if to steady Naruto but quickly changed his mind when the nin simply shook his head. The only part of Naruto that did not look as if needed immediate medical attention was his smile. Naruto as on cloud nine knowing that he had finally brought Sasuke back; having fulfilled his promise to Sakura now everything would go back to normal, the way it was before Sasuke left.

``hn`` was all Saskue bothered to reply with, partly as a negative response to Naruto's growing enthusiasm and partly because he had not walked away from their encounter unscathed himself. Though he would sooner die than say it aloud, he did not win that last and unfortunately for him crucial fight with Naruto. Though the two nin had changed drastically throughout the years, the stakes of all of their battles had remained the same since Sasuke left the village three years before. Naruto's life against his return, there had been some close calls for both over the years and he couldn't help but notice the irony. Had he not still been is such a weakened state from his victory against Itachi, he may have beaten Naruto as well. Though he was secretly almost relived he hadn't. Ever since he had defeated Itachi and taken his revenge he had felt an annoyingly strong desire to return to the Village Hidden in the leaves; though as soon as this realization dawned on him, he quickly dismissed it as to bothersome to deal with now or ever.

Sasuke would have been completely contented with a quite as Kakashi had delicately put it "home coming" but he should have known Naruto would have nothing of the sort. The moment the gates were open Sasuke was greeted with a large group of people some ninja, so commoners, some just curious on lookers passing by. He quickly scanned the crowd for familiar faces and suprised when he realized that he found none. These people were all unfamiliar or people he knew he had seen on the street or, in the hallway years ago but he could not place, nor name any of them. Surprised, because obviously news of his return was no secret, he had expected to see Sakura there eager and as excited as Naruto by his return. Not that he really cared about Sakura one way or the other but he couldn't help but notice that the lack of that particular pink haired nin irked him more than it should have. As soon as that thought came he dismissed it as unimportant, just then his eyes focused front and center, and he realized there stood the Hokage.

Tsunade looked pissed, arms crossed and eyes blazing. Though he had not expected the warmest welcome or even a welcome at all (he made a mental note to put some extra distance between himself and Naruto in the near future. Until he could forget about this or get even) he had certainly not expected this. Tsunade's face quickly ran through a range of emotions both ones of joy and grief as she tried to process the situation in front of her. She quickly settled on an expression or barely veiled rage, with a hint of professionalism probably remembering that she was out in public and must at least try to maintain face.

"Yo, granny!" Naruto yelled while giving Sasuke a push in her direction. "Look who I found. We finally got him." Naruto smiled while giving one of him annoyingly cheesy thumbs up. Just then Naruto seemed to realize that Tsunade looked less than excited. " Uh.. Grandma Hokage?" Naruto asked trying and failing to correct his earlier blunder. Struggling to comprehend what he had said to make her face look like that.

Sasuke's heart clenched in his chest momentarily, coming back to the village he had caused some much grief he had fully expected punishment andcame prepared for it. Even ready to be tossed from of the village and told never to return. Any of that he could have coped with, but what he saw in Tsunade's eyes was a look of pure maliciousness. She looked as if she were about to take out her kunai and put **him** out of **her** misery. He was sure she was about to tell him as much to. "UCHIHA SASKUE" She shouted in a demanding voice, eyes blazing as she took a step forward. He worked to remain neutral, though he couldn't help the slight tensing of his body, an unconscious act of self-preservation. She coked her head to the side obviously waiting for a reply.

" Hn" he responded looking her squarely in the eye. No matter how he was labled by this village he was now a Uchiha first and that means he runs from nothing.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in seaming annoyance but she continued on "I am told that you wish to return to Konoha. Is this true?"

Naruto's hand came down on Saskue's shoulder in a light pat. "Of course he does granny! Why else would he be here?" Naruto exclaimed as if it were the more obvious than the colour of the sky. Tsunade barley acknowledged Naruto only throwing an icy glance in his direction.

"Naruto" Kakashi warned in a low tone, silencing any of Naruto's possibly complaints with meaningful glance of his own. Just when the silence was beginning to become awkward three noisy academy students pushed their way into the middle of the tightly packed circle but were quickly quieted. Even them understanding how intense the is moment and knowing they had stumbled into something not meant for children. Each of the three was caring a different herb but Tsunade was not distracted hardly taking notice of the three new additions to the crowd.

"I need to hear the words from your mouth Sasuke" Tsunade insisted firm as ever. Sasuke stared back hard at Tsunade, but seeing that there was no changing her mind he gathered his dignity and stood tall.

"Yes; it's true" is all he replied while slightly nodding.

At the exact moment he said this there was a loud angry " Chihiro! Miho! Raiden!". Quickly followed by a flood of "excuse me" and "pardon me" as this noisy person tried to make their way to the front of the crowd, which was now huge considering that it had grown exponentially in the last few minutes. The three children turned their heads in response to their names but stayed put not wanting to miss any this secret adult event. Sasuke worried that he would have to repeat his reply because of the explosive name calling. Tsunade did look to the crowd for a moment at this sudden interruption but when she turned back to look at Sasuke her eyes had softened and she gave him a smile. She had heard. Everyone's attention was now again focused on Sasuke and Tsunade still all waiting for his answer. Sasuke now felt grateful to the noisy person slowly pushing their way to the fount.

"Tsunade turned to the crowd addressed Sasuke so all could hear. "Sasuke Uchiha from this day forth you are now officially no longer a missing nin. You are now again a member of the village of Konoha. Anyone who tries to attack or harm you will be going against my will as Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and will have to face the consequences of betraying a comrade is this clear?" Tsunade looked expectantly over the crowd. Just as she finished there was a loud gasp as the crowd started to disperse seeing as the action was over. It seeming the loudest member of the crowd had finally made it to the front…

~continued in chapter 2~

*Hey again. Please review…or don't, whatever you decide I just hoped you at lease kind of liked it. If not I'm sorry maybe I'll improve with time. If you have any burning questions or concerns please let me know. I'll try to answer them. *

our document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Sakura

*Hi again wow only my second week and it's already hard to keep up with the chapters…that's sad. But anyway mission accomplished (this week anyway). Please enjoy! I do not own Naruto.*

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"_Damn it, damn it, damn it!"_ Sakura internally cursed as she pushed her way through the thick crowd. "_When I catch up to them they are in soooo much trouble_" she thought. She just returned from the month long solo mission to the land of snow. She had been sent to gather a rare snow flower root because the store room was running low; and even though she'd had a nice time there and the kage had welcomed her with open arms she had missed her village and her three favorite students. It was wonderful that lady Tsunade had given her the task of teaching the academy students the different medical herds in her spare time. Tsunade had said it was a good skill for all the future nin to have. Sakura agreed full heartedly, she also secretly believed and it was also nice for the girls to see a female kunoichi. She often took her students and even a few of the hospital children to gather herbs with her, which is exactly how she had gotten into this mess.

"Excuse me!" she huffed as she continued to push her way through. Where the hell were all these people coming from? " _I wonder what's going on? … well whatever it is I'm sure_ _Chihiro, Miho, and Raiden are in the middle of it. Damn those kids! They knew I wasn't supposed to take them out today. It was supposed to be our little secret… and my welcome home present." _At that thought she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she just noticed she was nearing the front of the crowd. Over her own noisy array of excuse me's, she could just make out lady Tsunade's voice.

"…Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and will have to face the consequences of betraying a comrade is this clear?" Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion, what was she walking into? None of what she was hearing was making any since. Just as she pushed past the last layer of people and broke into the inner ring of the circle she heard "Welcome Home Sasuke." Time seamed to stop.

Sakura wasn't even aware she had made a sound until she felt a small tug on the bottom of her medic's skirt. She knew it was one of the kids but she didn't care enough to see which one. She could feel the three small bodies crowding her legs but her attention was elsewhere focused. She felt so cold, and as soon as she heard those words time seamed to happen in slow motion. The children crowed her legs and everyone turned to look at her, she could feel each of their gazes but took no notice of them. The last head to turn in her direction was **his**. He looked exactly the same strong back, broad shoulders dark blue (arguably black but she preferred to think of it as blue) hair. When his gaze met hers strong and unforgiving as ever she was back to reality.

Everyone was string at her and waiting for her to say something. The intensity of the atmosphere had brought the earlier thinning crowed back in full force. She set her jaw in a tight line and crossed her arms to keep her fits from shaking, it did little good because in place of her fits she visibly began to shake ever so slightly. She took a minute and bit her tongue hard trying to calm her wild reaction. She ripped her eyes from Saskue's form trying to blink away her visible disgust. _"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHHHHHHH!" _she could feel her inner flaring up in her most extreme reaction since Sai had called her fat. She just had to hold it together long enough to get herself and the three children around her out of there.

She looked down to the anxious trio around her legs "go back to the field… go back to the field and wait. I'll be right behind you. When I get there we are going straight back to the hospital no special treats today. You know better to take off like that." this came out a little harsher than she intended but she would apologize for that later. All three knew better than to protest. They know something was very wrong. They turned looking a little dejected and the crowd begin to part to let them through. "Sigh" Sakura worked to soften her voice "I think you are forgetting something. Apologize right now to Lady Tsunade for interrupting… and if you do a good enough job then we can** talk** about getting a small treat on the way back. Now hurry up." The trio perked up instantly and spun on their heels.

"We are very sorry Lady Tsunade, Hokage Sama!" all three dropped to their knees in a show of respect. Without actually taking any notice Sakura's mind filed away a reminder that she would have to teach them the proper way to address the hokage. In pure defiance she kept her eyes on the three bowing forms in front of her, refusing to look at **him** though she could feel his cool gaze on her. She glanced at Tsunade and saw her eyes soften even more (by this point they were almost puddles) and she smiled and gave the three a small nod.

`` Very good, apologies accepted now do a Sakura said`` Tsunade could barely contain her giggle. With that the trio rose with huge smiles on the faces at being praised by the hokage and ran off through the crowd. Sakura watched them go. Once they had disappeared she turned back to Tsunade not sparing a secondary glance at any of the three men off to her side.

```Forgive me master I know I should have kept a close eye on them. I didn`t meant to disturb your …to disturb you.`` Sakura gave a slight bow and when she raised her head she saw a mixture of worry and pity in her masters eyes. Sakura didn`t have it in her at the moment to answer her concerned masters gaze she just turned to leave her hands clenched into fits at her sides.

``Sakura…`` Tsunade whispered after her. Internally Sakura flinched at walking away so coldly from her friend and master but she just needed to get away. She felt no sadness just a burning rage and a pulsing desire to rip out Sasuke`s beating heart, but no matter how mad she was she would never defy the hokage. She had heard her say `` Anyone who tries to attack or harm you will be going against my will as Hokage..``.

Just when she was almost in the clear almost a shadow among the crowd there was and ear splitting ``Hey Sakura!``. She froze.

`` _Damn it Naruto`` _she thought ``_ no, don`t make me, don`t do it just let me leave! `` _inner Sakura was actually pleading.Her body however just remained completely frozen, tenser than she had ever been. She could hear a scuffle behind her, she could assume that both Kakashi and Lady Tsunade were trying to silence Naruto.

`` What the hell are you doing huh!? All of this time and you won`t even look at him!`` Naruto screamed. She could hear his loud footsteps as he got closer. He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched beneath it before turning to stone. If only she could just leave! ``Sakura look at me, no look at him`` Naruto tried to spin her around but she remained firm ``all this time were you not fighting to get Sasuke back to? And now you won`t even say a word to him? WHY?`` he screamed the last bit. That was the last straw, she broke. Kakashi moved to grab him but before he could get there Naruto was sent flying.

He hit the ground with a crash, it wasn`t a chakra release punch, Sakura was just pissed. She stood facing all of them arms crossed and staring back at every surprised face, inner had taken over. She was completely ablaze with rage; but no face pleased her more than the rare look of shock across Sasuke`s features. `` Argh what the hell!?`` Naruto asked a little dazed. Sakura stepped towards him Kakashi stepped in her path but was instantly pulled out of the way but a stone faced Tsunade.

``Naruto you idiot! I want nothing to do with Sasuke Uchiha now, or ever. I moved on Naruto, a long time ago. I had no obligation to sit and wait for some ungrateful, cold, stuck up prick! With a twisted obsession for pointless revenge.`` She knew the more she said he more she would hurt Naruto but inner was blazing and she couldn't seem to stop herself. ``I despise Uchiha with every fiber of my being``. With that she turned to go. She stopped a few steps from the crowd and turned back `` and Naruto… if you had stopped chasing after him for three seconds and listened to me you would have seen that I stopped fighting for him a long time ago``. She walked through the crowd, no tears, no apology, no second glance noting but pure rage.

~continued in chapter 3~

*Wow that did not turn out quite like I expected.. so anyway I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review or not. A bug thank you to anyone who read the first chapter and is actually still with me for chapter two! Thanx! Anyway continued next Sunday!*


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey Hey Hey, it's been a while. Sorry about the long wait. I was in a play that opened up 2 weeks ago and on top of that I got super sick running around like a mad women. But it's over now and I'm back so thank you to whom ever is reading this and whoever is still with me. Without further ado the next chapter!*

Chapter 3- unnamed

Tsunade watched her student go and felt sorry for Sakura, unlike the ever oblivious Naruto Tsunade had taken note of Sakura's changing feelings towards Sasuke throughout the years but had no idea how much anger her student really held. "Sigh" She had wanted to be the one to tell Sakura so she had been glad Sakura had not yet returned from the land of snow. She had even gone through the trouble of telling Shizune not to let Sakura leave her office if she had returned early. Tsunade smiled internally of course the only thing that could make Sakura break the rules or even bend them a little was those three children. She shock that thought off she had to calm down the situation and then send Kakashi after Sakura.

Tsunade clapped once to regain the attention of the crowd and noticed how everyone's head snapped back to her but Sasuke. He seemed to linger looking after Sakura's no longer visible form, his face was smooth and empty as always but Tsunade couldn't help but notice that he seemed… disappointed? "Anyway" Tsunade boomed deciding to continue as if the unfortunate interruption hadn't happened. "Sasuke you will accompany me back to hokage tower" he looked at her questioningly and a wicked grin crossed her lips. "We still have many things to discuss. You didn't think I would let you off so easily, no crime goes unpunished Sasuke" she teased while turning to a still shocked and confused Naruto. "Naruto I want to go straight to the hospital and I don't want you to bother Sakura do you understand? This is an order Naruto leave her be for a few days at least, she needs time to process more than anything." She order sternly, this earned her a groan from the confused and visibly frustrated nin but he offered no further protest just spared one last glance at Sasuke who looked back completely uninterested then Naruto took off running in the direction of the hospital. For once hopefully doing as he was told.

The crowd had stated to thin a while ago and by the time Naruto was out of sight the only people left where the posted gate guards, the occasional passerby and those three. "Sasuke" Tsunade turned back to him smiling just a little too sweetly he thought. He expected to order him to the first hospital then to return for their little discussion but she surprised him. "Sasuke will you please go on the Hokage tower ahead of me? I need to speak with Kakashi for a moment. Once you get there Shizune will attend to any pressing wounds you have." Tsunade continued. Sasuke knew the difference between a request and an order and this was not a request.

Sasuke just shrugged and replied with a "hn" just to annoy Tsunade and disappeared before she could reprimand him on his language choices. Tsunade turned to Kakashi looking slightly more exhausted than she had been a minute ago. There was a question in her eyes and Kakashi knew exactly what she was asking.

" Sigh. Yes, I do plan on going to check on her but I also think you were right when you told Naruto she needs time, so chances are I will give the night to sort through the bulk of her feelings. Chances are if I do that she will be a little more reasonable to talk to and i won't have to doge quite as many punches. Though I know that there will be punches no matter what I say. Sometimes I think that she takes just a little too much after you" Kakashi smiled while ruffling his hair. Tsunade knew instantly that he was right and couldn't help but smile, though that last bit earned him a swipe of her own, which he easily dodged. Sometimes her reminded her so much of **him**. He always knew just what to say and even when he didn't say anything at all he found some to let her know everything was going to be all right.

_"Dan…" _Tsunade thought her smile turning bittersweet. She felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder in an act of comfort and with that she was drawn back to reality pushing the rising memories aside; this was neither the time nor the place, for her sentimentality. She had work to do. She smiled back at him and nodded "Your right, anyways I you should go and get some rest. This was a particularly difficult mission, if not because of Sasuke defiantly because of Naruto and you carried it out efficiently as always. You have the night off, but I expect you to report to my office first thing in the morning to give me a full report on what happened first thing in the morning." She finished and looked at him expectantly.

" Of course hokage sama" he replied bowing slightly only half mockingly. "I don't envy you, and what you have to go discuss with Sasuke right now." He sated bring him arm up to scratch his head. " This is why your hokage and not me" he laughed slipping out of the way dogging another one of her only half joking punches. " Hokage sama" with that he bowed, smiled and stated waking of in the direction of home. "Ill see you bright and early tomorrow" he called over his shoulder while continuing to walk.

"Damn right you will! And don't be late Kakashi." She called after him. She smiled to herself and thought about how much more causal their relationship had gotten. After Jiraiya died he had stepped up to comfort her and since then had become one of her most trusted friends. She started walking in the opposite direction heading towards Hokage tower and by this point mostly an annoyed Sasuke. _"Oh well" _she thought _"he can wait, it won't kill him". _She decided to walk through the village tonight instead of run across the roof tops tonight. It was getting late and it was such a lovely sunset, why should she waste it. As she ambled she throught about what she was going to say to Sasuke. The more she thought about it the more she realized Kakashi was right this was going to be a hard conversation and she had no idea how to start it.

~~(*)~~

Sakura sighed aloud as she leaned against the wall of her favorite tea shop in the village. It was small but quite and waitress never pried or bothered you while you were thinking. She looked down at the three small faces sitting on the bench next to her, they were busy pushing a laughing with one another, not paying attention of the passersby or noticing the ruckus they were making. She couldn't help but smile at them they were just kids after all. When she had left the gates she was shaking with fury and almost considered calling Ino to bring the kids back to the hospital, and had it been any other group of students she probably would have but these three was special. They were three out of the seven hospital kids that joined her academy students for her herb lessons and out of all the kids she taught these three were the only ones who showed genuine interest. Because of this they quickly became her favorite students. They were so eager to learn, and so desperate to know, over the past couple months she had started taking them out for extra lessons.

Over his time she had learned their stories and why they were in the hospital. All three where academy age students, and wanted nothing more than to be ninja when they were older; unfortunately all where to sickly to attend. Once they got better they would enter the academy and begin their training, she loved how nothing seemed to get their spirits down. All three where passionate about her lessons and Radien even showed real talent for identifying and mixing herbs. When she had told them a month ago she was leaving they had all been heartbroken for both the loss of their lessons and her absence at the hospital for such a long time.

At the thought of those three she had been able to calm herself enough to gain some composure and push Sasuke temporarily to the back of her mind, long enough go and collect the children. Despite her outburst over Sasuke she hadn't forgotten what had brought her down to the crowd of people and to….**HIM**. When she found them playing in the field shed had no intention of taking them out for sweets but she couldn't say no to them. Along the way to the tea shop she had convinced herself that even though didn't deserve treats she certainly did and, that she shouldn't derive herself Yokan just because they had misbehaved.

" Sakura sempi" Sakura was pulled back from her thoughts at the sound of her name. She looked down to find Miho tugging at the bottom of her skirt.

"Yes Miho?" she answered, with a slight smile playing on her lips. Figuring Miho was about to ask how long till the Yokan was ready.

"Why are you so mad at that boy?" Miho asked sweetly. Two more sets of curious eyes trained on her. Sakuras breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed just a little too loudly.

"Wh what boy?" she countered trying to play innocent and failing.

" You know the one standing next to Naruto!" Chihiro laughed. Thinking how silly her sempi was to have forgotten, so quickly.

_"Damn it! Those little punks. Should have known they would ease drop!`` _inner cursed. Sakura was racking her brain trying to find something to say to them. She didn`t know what to say. She didn`t want to traumatize them with her broken love stories. She didn`t know it but the pain was obvious on her face. `` well I``

``Yaaaa!`` she was cut off by a chorus of cheering when the waitress brought out their order. Sakura silently thanked the waitress and gave her a huge tip. She was even happier that she had ordered it to go. They all thanked the woman and went on their way. Along the way to the hospital all there where happily munching on their treat and talking about the sunset so to Sakura`s relief the conversation never returned to the topic of Sasuke. When they got to the hospital there was a semi anxious nurse waiting to take the children back their beds. Sakura apologized and explained why they were so late leaving out the part about where her three favorite students disappeared, and went to say her goodbye's to the trio.

``Okay you guys I'm gone for the night. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said patting each of them once on the head.

"Thank you Sempi! Goodnight." Miho chirped waving and running off to the waiting nurse.

"Thank you! Sleep well Sakura Sempi." Chihiro smiled and ran off to stand next to Miho. The nurse began to usher the two giggly girls into the hospital stopping at the door to wait for Raiden.

Raiden tugged once on her skirt and made a motion of her to bend down. Sakura smiled and did as instructed. He reached up and patted her on the head with such a look of compassion in his eyes, she was a little confused. "Don't be sad anymore Sempi." He mumbled blushing a little bit.

She gasped in surprise, she knew her was an observant boy but he had surprised her. She pulled him into a hug "Thank you Raiden" she whispered releasing the blushing boy. She was a bit on the shy and didn't speak much but she appreciated his comfort, even if he didn't know what was going on.

"Hurry up Raiden!" Chihiro and Miho whined in unison poking their heads out of the hospital doors. With that he dashed off the waiting nurse. All three turned to wave to her before being pushed into the hospital by the nurse. Sakura was still shocked.

~continued in chapter 4~

*Sorry if you found it a little dry I really didn't know where to go with this. Also if you have any suggestions, for either the story or the chapter name please let me know. Sorry guys i take back my oh so pompous statement at the beginning of the writing i just can't manage weekly update, a thousand apologies. I will still write and finish the story as much as i can but i can't guarantee you a chapter every week. Sorry! . Feel free to review or not I just hoped you enjoyed. *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Surprises and Promises

Tsunade pushed through the doors of Hokage tower and was instantly assaulted by an anxious looking Shizune. "Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried. "Where have you been!? I brought you those reports, and you know that the council needs your approval by eight tonight! You promised you won't do this today there's just to much to do! I went to get you tea and bam you were just gone, leaving me nothing more than a note that said and I quote: If Sakura shows up don't let her leave. " She screeched. Tsunade mentally sighed after the message from Naruto she had taken off to the gate to see if it were true without a second thought.

"It's fine Shizune calm down. I'll go sign those papers now" she rolled her eyes at her frantic friend who had yet to pause for breath since she walked in the door.

" Fine! How is it fine it's seven forty now! Now I'm going to have to express deliver those scrolls by hand! And no doubt apologize for the aneurysm you caused half the council by waiting to the last-minute." She huffed all the while pushing Tsunade down the hall to her office. They stopped just outside the door while Tsunade fished for her keys.

Shizune watched for a while then pulled out her set sighing " So what was so important that you had to rush off and what was I trying to keep Sakura from? Not that she showed up anyway." She asked putting the key in the lock and opening the door. Shizune's breath caught in her throat and she instantly dropped the huge stack of papers in her arms, she had a kunai in hand faster than you could bat and eye. Tsunade seeing her response got into defense of stance and peaked around Shizune to see the threat.

Sasuke looked back at the two kunoichi impassively. Tsunade sighed exasperatedly and put away her weapon, earning a confused glance from her colleague. She made a mental reminder to make an official announcement taking Sasuke off the list of missing nin. "It's okay Shizune, Sasuke is now a member of the village again" she stated walking past Shizune to stand in front of Sasuke hands on hips. " And you! Who let you in here? At what point did you hear me say make yourself at home in my office?" she asked sounding more ticked than tired.

It took Shizune a minute to process what Tsunade had just said but once she did she lowered her weapon though not as quickly as Tsunade had. She was still tense but after watching Tsunade for a moment relaxed a bit and began to pick the papers skewed on the floor.

" I wouldn't have if I didn't have to" Sasuke grumbled and little annoyed himself. " Perhaps if you had bothered to take my name of the missing nin list, I would have been able to sit out there without being attacked every five seconds." He continued a little shortly. Tsunades eyebrow shot up in annoyance but she had to admit that was her mistake.

`` Don`t you use that tone with me Sasuke`` she snapped giving him a very scary, very serious glance. ``responsibility`` she was cut off.

``Yes, responsibility, like it is your responsibility to get those papers signed!`` Shizune interrupted putting the large stack on the edge of Tsunade`s desk . Shizune flipped to the last page. `` Right here just sign it and I'll be out of here`` she stated handing Tsunade a pen. Tsunade turned from Sasuke to sign the papers, she turned back intending to continue with her lecture but Sasuke was looking out the window after an already steadily disappearing Shizune. _Dark already? Where has the day gone? _ She asked herself internally. She smiled but Sasuke noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. She went around her desk and sat down with a loud ``clunck``.

``So Sasuke where do we start?" she asked looking him dead in the eye.

~~(*)~~

Sakura shook her head trying to get her emotions back under control. She almost began to smile but then she thought about **him **instead her face set in mask anger. She took a deep breath and morphed her facial expression into something that she hoped looked a little less fighting. Turning away from the hospital she began to walk. _Where to go?_ She thought to herself. For once Inner didn't come up with a snappy reply or a not-so-witty remark about how she could let a single boy shake her world so completely. _I guess even she doesn't want to chance this one._ Sakura thought dejected and lonely. _Maybe I should go see Ino?...no she would only want to talk about whether he was still hot and if so if he could be potential boyfriend material… for her. The training grounds? I could try to punch this out…no I'm liable to meet Lee there and I don't want to have to explain. Should I write a letter to Gaara?_

_"__Well that's what a regular girl would do. She would run crying into the arms of her lover, and cry out all of her pain in his chest or something equally stupid. Or you could let me out and we could bar hopping until we find some cute guy to make you forget all about Sasuke and Gaara for the matter. Let's be real, this long distance thing will never work out__." _Inner happily chirruped in. Sakura and Gaara had just begun dating a little over a month ago, in her last visit to the sand. They had decided to keep it quiet for now neither really sure it was what they wanted. It was more of a trial run than anything. Nice as Gaara was Sakura knew it was going nowhere fast and it wouldn't last. So she didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him her Sasuke issues. Though everyone knew she had them it seemed like the only oblivious person as always was Naruto.

_No, thank you! _Sakura though rather huffily _and I don't need your sarcasm if you're not going to help feel free to shut up! _She snapped at Inner.

_" I only suggested that because I know that you are too much of a coward to go and do what we both know what you really want to do… go find the bastered and pummel him until he begs for mercy. Then when he's good and crying hit him some more" _Inner retorted. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the mental images Inner was conjuring up just for her; but she still knew better and more over she knew that despite that fact that he had been obviously wounded she still most lily wouldn't be able to land a punch.

Just as she reached the edge of the hospital grounds there was a loud "Sakuraaaaa!". She turned to see dishevelled and still obviously wondered Naruto running her way; coming from a direction that was obviously not the hospital, and more like the ramen shop. She was about to turn and run the other way but she saw his condition and couldn't help but be a little worried about him. Perhaps she shouldn't have hit him as hard when anyone could see he was already injured. So instead she stood and face him arms crossed.

When he finally got to her he was huffing and puffing. She almost watched to offer her arm for support but decided against it knowing that there was no good way for this conversation to end. "Naruto! Look at you." she screeched. "It's been hours since I last saw (_hit _inner corrected) you" Why haven't you been to the hospital!?" she asked.

"Oh well I was looking for you, and" he started.

"And what you feel into the Ramen shop?!" she interpreted brushing a piece of noodle off his shoulder.

"Well no, I mean yes. I thought why do this on an empty stomach" he smiled before turning serious. "Sakura talk to me what happened back there? I thought you of all people would be happy Sasuke was back!"

His name stuck in her like a knife, There were a thousand things Sakura wanted to say to Naruto all of them true and each of them exceedingly nasty. Above all she just wanted to give him another chakra free punch but she held her self-back thinking it might kill him. "Naruto this is not up for discussion" she replied her voice cracking. "I have no intention of speaking with you about Sasuke now or ever. I meant every word back there **end-of-discussion**." She stated.

"Sakura, that's ridiculous, you're being irrational. Don`t you want things to be like they were!?" Naruto yelled. _Like they…were? _Sakura could hear the voice of the helpless little girl in her head. The one who wanted nothing more then for things to be like back then, when team seven was a family and nothing could go wrong. The voice of the little girl she was so sure she had left years ago. It was a fair trade, weakness for strength, pain for confidence, tears for fire.

Her fists clenched, nails biting into her flesh _No, not now not ever Sasuke Uchiha is out of my life. That was my decision, that is what I want. _A cruel smile slid across her face. If her dreams were crushed so long ago why should Naruto be allowed the luxury? "Naruto things can never WILL NEVER be… like they were" she spat. Shaking with rage for the second time that day; she was so ready to hurt him. To unleash the harsh reality upon his poor unsuspecting self, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to break him as she had been. So instead she just closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"What do you mean? What happened to the girl I made a promise to years ago. What happened to the Sakura who cried for him and just wanted him to now that he still had friends?" Naruto screamed. _I'm here, I'm right-NO! _Sakura's internal battle raged on, by this point blood had started dripping for the lip she realized she was biting much too hard.

"Naruto…all dreams have shelf life. That little girl has long since cried herself out, and realized that some promises are better left unkept." She whispered looking away. With that she pumped every bit of chakra she could muster into her feet and was out of sight before the injured Naruto could even begin to process what she had said.

~continued in chapter 5~

*Hey, I don't really know what to say about this chapter so I just won't. Feel free to review… Or don't I just hope you are enjoying. To the person who suggested longer chapters I want to thank you so much and say I will try, but honestly I found that I am such a slow writer that even these super short ones feel like 400 page novels to me it's ludicrous, though I will give it a shot…obviously not starting with this one but hopefully one day. Thanks again to all who have actually stayed with me over the past five chapters!*


End file.
